The time we had
by Yrsa
Summary: Fred and Hermione are looking back on their life together to help Fred remember when he starts forgetting because of a sickness. A prequel and a epilogue to "Christmas confessions"
1. Family tree

_There will be a lot of different persons that I made up myself so I made a "family tree" over Hermione and Fred´s family. Hopefully you can go back to this when you get confused :D_

* * *

><p>Hermione (Granger) Weasley and Fred Weasley got five children: Olivia, William, Alice, Neo and Casper.<p>

Olivia married Liam Agrell and together they got three children: Benjamin, Tyra, Anna and Tim.

Benjamin married Alva Jordan together they got one child: Milly (how is engaged to Sam Jones)

Tyra married Arvid Backer together they got one child: Nora

Anna married Viggo Frank they have no children

Tim married Lisa Lovegood together they got two children Jack and Aron

William married Signe Longbottom together they got the twins Hedda and Vendela

Hedda stayed un married whit no children

Vendela married Tobias Finnigan together they got the triplets Phillip, Lucas and Isabelle

Alice married Oskar Klung together they got one child

Erik how married twice and have three children with two different women: Ebba and the twins Hugo and Isak

Neo died during a ministry raid and left his girlfriend Julia Knight pregnant with their first child: Jonna

Jonna married Vincent Kullin together they got the identical twins Pontus and Christopher.

Casper married Julia Knight and raised Jonna as his own daughter, Casper and Julia got two more children: Loke and Malte.

Loke stayed single

Malte married Amelia Lupin

* * *

><p><em>I´m working on the next chapter and it should be up today or tomorrow <em>

_And if you have and wishes of what you want to see happen in this story fell free to give me an idea! _

_/Yrsa_


	2. Photo album

_To avoid confusion, this story is about Fred and Hermione looking back on their life together, some parts of the story will therefore be in the past but I will tell you when it is. This is a __prequel__ and a epilogue to "Christmas confessions" and I strongly suggest that you read that story first or you will have a hard time understanding. But now let's start the story!_

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Fred looked at the pictures in front of him, all of them represented a memory, memories he desperately tried to keep. 70 years had passed since the last battle and Fred´s memory was slowly slipping away. He would forget thing all the time and things like his grandchildren names or their ages were nearly impossible to remember. He hated seeing there disappointment when they realized that there grandfather didn't recognised them or the look of hurt on his children`s faces when he forgot about their birthdays. His wife was the one who helped him through all of this, who explained to their family why Fred could no longer remember the simplest things, she was his light in the dark.<p>

"Fred?" The beautiful voice of his wife reached his ears, a voice he was sure he would never forget.

"In the kitchen" He answered before he realized he was in the living room, he was about to correct his mistake when his wife appeared in the doorway. She was as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on her, her hair might be a bit greyer and she might have a few more wrinkles in her face but to him they were a sign of there long and happy life together.

"You're thinking about your memory loss again?" He knew she only asked to be polite, she could read him like an open book, had always been able to. He nodded, didn't have the energy to speak.

"You know that George is having the same problems, I talked with Angelina a few days ago, it is getting worst!" He nodded again, of course he knew that his twin was having the same sickness. It had started a few years ago, the twins started forgetting things like were they put their shoes, which day it was, how many grandchildren they had. As the years went by the list got longer and longer and soon the twins wife's had had enough and took them to a healer who only laughed and explained it as something that comes with ages. But Hermione would not be Hermione if she would have given up, many hours in the library and five healers later they had an answer. The twins had an rare disease that only affected twins, the disease was so rare that it didn't even had a name. Forgetting things were only the first stages of the sickness.

"You shouldn't think too much about it" She kissed his cheek before she put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listened to the steady heart beats of her beloved husband. Fred held her close, just like the so many times before.

Hermione rose from the sofa and picked down a photo album, the same album she had been working on every night for the last weeks.

"This is pictures of our life together" Hermione sat down beside him again, putting the album in his hands. "I thought that maybe this was a good way of remembering" Oh how he loved his smart wife, she never gave up and she was always one step ahead of him. He opened the album and the first picture was of him, George and Hermione sitting together smiling, the picture were taken at the Borrow the summer all started.

"You remember that summer?" Hermione asked as she too looked at the picture

"Of course love, how could I ever forget it?"

* * *

><p><em>This is the first chapter and I know that it is short but the next will be up in a day or two and is about how Fred and Hermione got together:D Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know <em>

_/Yrsa_


	3. 73 years ago

_Should probably have warned you in the first chapter but I forgot so I´m doing it now. I have __writing disabilities (dyslexia) and grammar and spelling is really hard for me. My grandmother always says that I´m "word blind" and that's true, I can't see if a word is spelt right or if the grammar is correct. There for the spelling and grammar in my story isn't the best but I´m working on it. Thanks for your understanding. _

_This takes place the a half year before "Christmas confessions" _

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione was running, Dumbledore's words were ringing in her ears: <em>They're dead, they died in a car accident.<em>

It had been a quiet day, it seemed like the school was breathing out after all the excitement yesterday. Hermione had been on her way to the Gryffindor tower when a scared first year student had left her a note from Dumbledore saying that he wished to meet her in his office. Hermione had quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office and to her big surprise had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley been there. They had sent her pitiful looks and Hermione had instantly knew that something badly had happened, Dumbledore's words had only confirmed her suspicions. Dumbledore had continued talking but Hermione wasn't listening, her parents were dead, she couldn't stand listening to what they would do with her, where she would live and who would be her guardian, hearing that would make all of this so much more real. So Hermione fled, she ran out from Dumbledore's office. She continued running till she could no longer run, and then she sunk down on the ground and cried.

Hermione didn't knew for how long she sat there before two arms pulled her in to a huge, she looked up and fund herself in Fred Weasley`s lap, George Weasley was gentle stroking her hair. The Twins didn't ask, they let her cry and when she fell asleep, Fred carried her back to her room. Hermione hadn't been expecting close to the Twins but that was the start to a new friendship. The twins never asked when she needed to cry or be alone, they never made her talk about it but they listened when she needed to tell them. Ron and Harry didn't understand why Hermione was crying so much and both of them were too scared to asked, they gladly let Fred and George comfort their friend.

* * *

><p>A few years later Hermione had asked the twins how they found her and how they had known what had happened. George had been the first to answer the question. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had gathered her children and Harry and told them what had happened and that she expected all of them to help and support Hermione. George's next reply made Fred blush, Fred had been the one finding her because he had been watching Hermione the last months and knew nearly all of Hermione´s hidings. Hermione had laughed and kissed Fred on the nose, it was good to know that someone carried deeply for her. George had looked hurt, saying that he too had helped finding her so Hermione kissed his cheek, which led to the twin fighting over the "fair lady" and which of them who held her heart, it only stopped when George´s girlfriend Angelina stepped in to the room and asked what they were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>The twins became Hermione´s light in the darkness that seemed to surrounding her; she didn't know if she would have had the strength to go on if it weren't for them. The months that followed before the summer vacation was hard for Hermione, not only did she have to live and get over the fact that she had no parent, but she also had to make sure that Harry survived. It had been many late nights in the library looking for things that could help Harry in the last challenge.<p>

The whole school was sitting outside as the third challenge started. Excitement was hanging in the air and the noise the students made when Harry and Cedric went inside the labyrinth was ear-piercing. Hermione was sitting between the Weasley twins, she hated seeing Harry leave to face the danger on his own.

"Hermione, calm down" Hermione looked up at Fred; he was holding her hand, stopping her from biting her nails of. The twins had been surprised that Hermione could tell the twins apart, something even their mum had problem with, but so far Hermione had never been wrong.

"What if something happen?" Hermione was trying hard not to cry, people had been killed before and she could not lose Harry.

"He´s the-boy-how-lived, of course he will survive!" George watched how his twin tried to calm Hermione, a girl the both of them grown very fond of during the last weeks. George saw her as a little sister but he was quite sure Fred saw her in a different way. Watching Hermione clinging on to Fred for support made George believe that Hermione was felling the same way, now he could only hope that the Fred had the guts to tell her.

Fred was bored, he had thought that the last challenge would be exciting, but it wasn't. They were all staring at the labyrinth, waiting for something to happen. The only upside about being out here was that he got to hold Hermione, the girl he since a few month back had a big crush on. He knew that he should tell her but he was afraid of her not feeling the same way and he would not risk their friendship. One hour past, and another, still nothing happened. Then suddenly a stem of light was shouting out from the labyrinth and the teachers rushed in coming out a minute later with Fleur, shortly after the same thing happened again and this time it was Krum how was carried out. Hermione was now crying softly in to Fred´s shoulder and he pulled her closer, whispering comforting words to her. The panic over the two champions how came out had laid down and once again the stadium was still. The next time something happened it all happened at the same time. Students were crying and screaming, Fred and George decided that the best thing was to wait it out. When things finally Started calming down a bit one hour later George, Fred and Hermione made their way towards the Gryffindor tower but was stopped halfway by Mrs. Weasley.

"I have been looking everywhere for the three of you!" Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had been crying and when she saw them she pulled all three of them in to a big huge.

"Mum, you're suffocation us" George said, Mrs. Weasley let go off them.

"Don't be silly Fred!"

"I´m George mum"

"Sorry dear, now you need to come with me" Mrs. Weasley stormed of in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Do you think Harry is okay?" Hermione looked worried

"Yes he is, but let's go and make sure mum doesn't suffocate him to" The twins grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the hospital wing, that night Fred realized that he wished to always be there for Hermione.

* * *

><p>The last weeks of school flee by and soon they were back at the Borrow. Hermione was staying with them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been made Hermione´s guardians since she was under age. The first days back at the Borrow was hard for Hermione, she kept being reminded that her parents were died. But as the days past Hermione started smiling and laughing again. Hermione was sleeping in Ginny´s room and this meant that the girls spent many late nights talking.<p>

"So what´s going on between you and Fred?" Hermione blushed; she really didn't like to talk about it.

"No…nothing!" The reply came to quick and Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't lie to me, I know they're something going on, I´m not blind!" It was clear that Ginny wasn't leaving the subject.

"I don't know, I think I like him" Hermione mumbled

"I knew it!" Ginny was jumping up and down of excitement.

"Ginny…" Hermione didn't knew how to continue the conversation, she wasn't used to "girl talk".

"Yes Hermione?" Ginny was smiling widely as if she just won on the lottery. Hermione was looking at the younger girl as if she had grown another head.

"Hermione this is perfect, I think he likes you to!"

"Why would he, he sees me like a little sister" Hermione looked down at her hands

"Then let´s make him change his mind!" Ginny was jumping again. "Mum is having a dinner to celebrate all the birthdays she missed will we were at school, let´s dress you up really fancy and show Fred what he is missing!" Ginny seemed to love the idea but Hermione wasn't too sure that it would work. But since she didn't had anything to lose she decided to go along with Ginny´s plan.

* * *

><p>Fred couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione had never looked better. It was the Weasley´s yearly birthday celebration and Ginny and Hermione had been looked in at their room for hours and now they were standing in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione looked like an angel, George looked at his brother and laughed.<p>

"Shut your mouth, you look stupid!" Fred did as he said but never took his eyes of Hermione.

George spent the dinner watching his brother watching Hermione, sometimes his twin really was a coward. Before anyone knew the dinner was over and Mrs. Weasley declared that it was time for bed. They slowly made their way inside

"Fred go talk to her!" Fred looked at him for the first time that night, he nodded.

Hermione was disappointed, the plan had obviously not worked. She was about to walk inside when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hermione it is me"

"Fred?"

"Yes, can I talk to you?" Not waiting for an answer Fred dragged her towards the small pond. He pulled out a blanket from his jacked and gestured for Hermione to sit down on it. For a minute or to they just looked at each other, neither of them saying a word. It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining brightly on the sky but Fred didn't noticed, he was to busy looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hermione" Fred paused, he didn't knew what to say

"Yes?" She looked at him, waiting for an explanation to all of this.

"I… you…" He took a deep breath. "You really look beautiful tonight "Hermione blushed, why was I so hard to tell her that he liked her? "I really like you Hermione, not like a friend or a sister" He had said it, now he only had to wait for Hermione to say something. Hermione was shocked, she hadn't expect Fred to return her feelings.

"I like you to" Hermione blushed again, Maybe the blush would become permanent because of how many times she had blushed the last days. Fred was smiling wildly, he lend forward and captured Hermione´s lips in a soft kiss, at first she was to shocked to move but she soon responded to the kiss. They broke away for air and Fred pulled her closer.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he looked her in the eyes, Hermione didn't respond she only lend forward and kissed him. "I take that as a yes" Fred said before he kissed her again. Hermione pulled away and suddenly she looked worried.

"What will the other think? They all expect me to be with Ron!" Hermione had panic in her voice.

"Hermione, they will accept it, they all loves you." He stroke he cheek "But if you like we could keep it a secret until you're ready to tell them!"

"Really?" Hermione smiled

"Really!" On one hand he would like to tell the word that this beautiful girl was his but on the other he wanted Hermione to feel comfortable with telling everybody and if that meant hiding their relationship for a will it was worth it.

They stayed by the pond, holding each other and enjoying the beautiful night for many hours. First when the sun rised did they move, they hurried up to the house to get a few hours of sleep before it was time for breakfast. They promised each other that they would meet by the pond next night to. Fred gave Hermione on last kiss before she slipped in to her and Ginny´s room, Fred looked at the closed door before he walked over to his own room. Fred sleep well the few hours he got, he was probably the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p><em>This took a little more time than I expected it to do, sorry. I hope the length on the chapter is making up for the wait. This story is going to be many small stories about Fred and Hermione´s life together and if you have any suggestions or things you would like to happen just tell me, I would love to get some ideas.<em>

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the chapter_

_Thanks to__**LyndahJune,**__**LeeArt **__and_ _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**_ _for the review and the kind words, you guys made my day :D_

_/Yrsa_


	4. Weddings

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_Sorry for the long wait but life got in the way… Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

><p>"Dad" Fred looked up from the book he was reading, being married to Hermione made you start with that.<p>

"In the library" the library had been bullied as a surprise for Hermione on their one year anniversary and as the years past it had been filled and rebuild three times and Fred feared they would have to make it bigger soon. The door burst open and his oldest daughter Olivia came in, she looked just like her mother except the fact that her hair was red.

"Dad, you need to come! Mum and aunt Ginny are demanding your present" Fred laughed, it was years since his own mother past away and she had become extremely old, George believed it was because she feared that they would all starve and walk around in socks with hole in if she died. But Molly really didn't had anything to fear, Hermione and Ginny had taken over the roll as over protecting mothers for all of them and Fred nearly felt sorry for his children and nephews. Growing up with one Mrs. Weasley was hard but growing up with one Mrs. Weasley and one Mrs. Potter proved to be nearly impossible.

"What have she made up this time?" Olivia only shook her head, Fred smiled. Olivia was over 60 years old, the minister of magic, mother to 5 children and grandmother to 7 and still she feared her own mother and aunt.

The kitchen was full of people and Fred could only remember half of the names but the many read heads proved that they were his family.

"Love, what is all of this about?" He sneaked his arms around Hermione´s waist and pulled her closer. He may have lost most of his memories but he was sure that all of the people in his kitchen weren't his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"We're celebrating Milly and Sam´s engagement" Hermione was smiling, she loved her family and having them all here was something she loved.

"Milly? Sam?" Fred tried to remember

"Yes, Milly is Olivia´s oldest sons, Benjamin´s youngest daughter. And Sam is her fiancé!" Fred shook his head, having a big family was confusing but having someone explaining it was even more confusing.

"He must be crazy to marry in to this family!" Fred loved his family but it was crazy! Hermione only shock her head, she had long ago given up the hop of having Fred grow up.

"Gramp!" a young girl, maybe 19 years old with read hear stood by Hermione´s side, smiling at all the chaos. She clearly grow up in the middle of it, if not she would be running for her life.

"Milly" Fred was making a wild guess and to his big relief it was right

"Yes" Milly smiled wildly "This is Sam, Gramp" Milly introduced him to and young boy with sand blond hair.

"God evening sir, Milly speaks warmly about you" Fred started laughing but a look from his wife made him stop.

"There's no need to call me sir!" Sam who minutes ago had looked worried was now smiling.

"Gramp, can't you tell us about when you and Grandmas wedding?" the whole room grow silence, they all looked at Fred. Most of them had heard the story a hundred of times but they never grow tired of hearing it.

"Yes if my twin and our lovely wife's will help!" The Weasley/ Potter (with extensions) family sat down in front of the twins as they started telling the story.

* * *

><p><em>( Flash back, This takes place nearly 70 years ago!)<em>

"_I must be crazy" Hermione was panicking, not only was she to marrying Fred, a Weasley twin and prankster but she had somehow agreed on a double weeding with George and Angelina._

"_I´ll been thinking the same thing, how did we allowed the twins to talk us in on this one?" Angelina was sitting in a corner and it looked like she was searching for a way out of the room. "There still time to run, you think they found us in America?" Hermione knew that Angelina wasn't serious about running away, but she agreed with the older witch, the two of them most be crazy for wishing to marry the Weasley twins. _

_When Hermione was in a coma and Fred was looking himself away at the hospital George decided to not only fix the whole store but to start seeing his old friends. Him and Angelina had stated to spend more and more time together and by the time Hermione was healed, Angelina and George where very much in love and a few months later George proposed to her. _

_Hermione and Angelina had never liked each other during their Hogwarts days but when George asked Angelina to move in to their apartment the girls were forced to see each other. The first days was tense and made George regret that he asked Angelina, but one night when he and Fred arrived home after a long meeting they found the girls talking and laughing on the sofa as if they had been friends for years. The twins would never understand what had happened that night because the girl kept it a secret but they knew that whatever happened it had made their life much easier. _

_From that night the two girls became the best friends and when the twins stopped cleaning the flat they decided to move out and spend a year traveling the world without the boys. Fred and George hadn't been too happy about it but after a series of threats the boys had to agreed. The girls nearly spent a year travelling through the world. They kept contact with the boys but not as much as the boys would have liked. Travelling with the company of a friend was something the girls needed and Hermione loved the fact that no one recognised her. It was wonderful to be able to walk down the street without people coming to shake her hand and thanking for part in defeating the dark lord. _

_Time passed and the girls started getting home sick so they took a last trip to Paris where they bought wedding dresses before they appeared back to London and the twins flat._

_Fred and George had spent a year expending their shop and when they got home that night the quickly ate dinner before they went to bed. Much to their surprise there fiancées where laying in the bed waiting for them and the night were not spent to sleep._

_Molly Weasley was thrilled to find out that her two daughters to be were back in London and at first she wasn't all to pleased about the double wedding but she soon realized that I took a lot of planning to do a double wedding. The two couples were pleased to leave the planning in Molly's hands and soon nearly to soon came the day of the wedding._

"_Are the two of you ready?" a pregnant Ginny was standing in the door looking at the two brides. She was nearly 8 months and wasn't all to pleased about her size but to day she didn't seemed to mind. Ginny and Harry had gotten married a few weeks after Hermione`s recovery and was now waiting for their first child._

"_You like us to answer that?" Hermione asked looking at her friend _

"_No, not really but mum sent me here to ask!" Ginny smiled, she remembered her own wedding day and how she probably would have killed someone if it wasn't for Hermione._

"_Tell her that we will never become readier" Angelina said as she stepped in to her shoes and took a last look on herself in the mirror. Ginny left to tell her mum and came back just a few minutes later saying that the ceremony was about to start. They had discussed how they would do with the whole "give away" part since Hermione´s parent were dead and Angelina´s father had died in the war. After a long discussion they decided to give each other away, so when the music started the two girls started walking towards the waiting twins. _

_None of them remembered much of the wedding or the reception after but they couldn't have been happier when they went to bed that night._

_Of course there was something they remembered like when Fred and George decided to lighten the atmosphere and turned the wedding cake in to a yellow, singing sofa. Or when Hagrid, Sirius and Lupin started singing on top of a table and it broke due to their weight. The Weasley twin´s double wedding was a wedding everyone talked about for the coming years._

_(End of flash back)_

* * *

><p>"You left out the best part, the part when uncle Harry and uncle Bill were too drunk to talk and tried to hold a speech together about the blessing of having a wife!" One of the older red heads said and soon they were all telling each other about stories they heard before. Fred and George saw their chance to sneak away.<p>

"So dear brother of mine, another wedding" Fred said as he sat down on a chair

"How many have we been to during our life?" George asked

"To many I think! Let's leave this place before our wife's find out were gone!"

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know, please. <em>

_Thanks to __**fred weasley watcher**__,_ _**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**__ and __**LeeArt **__for the reviews _

_I said it last time and I say it again if there's something you would like to see or something you would like to happen fell free to tell me I would love to hear about your ideas._

_/Yrsa_


End file.
